Various types of cleaning implements having replaceable sheets and spray nozzles are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a mop that has pivotable lockable clamp arms with teeth that engage opposite side edges of a cleaning cloth to prevent slippage of the cleaning cloth away from a cleaning head.